Why She did It
by tiffspiff
Summary: Another One-Shot of All Falls Down but with a twist. I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.


**Hey guys. I decided to do my own one-shot of All Falls Down. I know it's been done a lot, but I wanted to give it my own twist. I pretty much wrote this in my head one day while I was trying to sleep at my sister's house. It seriously kept bugging me to be written.**

Clare's POV

She couldn't believe it had gone this far. _I told him to let it go. Why couldn't he see this possibility? _She had imagined this moment a few times when she worried about Eli and Adam. She never thought she would be there to see it. Fitz had Eli backed into the corner now. Eli was pleading, trying to save himself. She was crying and so very frightened. _He can't leave me. He can't die. There cannot be a world without Eli Goldsworthy! _This was the thought that went through her head as Fitz pulled back his arm. Before she knew what she was doing, she jumped in front of Eli. She felt the cold knife enter her flesh. She screamed as the pain hit her. She fell back against Eli, and they both slid to the floor. She looked up at Fitz. He was so shocked. He stared from her to the knife he was still holding, now covered in the innocent girl's blood. He dropped it. She could feel Eli behind her. He was shaking as he tried to get her attention. Everything began to get fuzzy.

Eli's POV

_This cannot happen! _He held her close to him, unable to really grasp what just happened. Clare Edwards, the girl he may love, just got stabbed and could die, for him. _Why would she do that? Why couldn't she just let it be me? _

"Clare, stay awake. Clare. Please. Don't leave me." He saw her smile. He was rubbing her hair repeatedly. He needed to see her face. He tried to turn her stopped when she groaned at the pain. Her eyes began fluttering closed from what he could see at their awkward angle.

"Clare, wake up. Please wake up." She didn't respond. He could feel her heartbeat and breathing slow. He saw the knife fall to the floor. He glared menacingly at Fitz. Fitz looked back at him, a scared look on his face.

"If she dies, you'll be next." Eli had never spoken truer words. His voice was cold and even Fitz, the master of toughness, winced at the threat. He heard shouting and looked away to see a police officer coming. They were soon in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. Eli sat helplessly in a waiting room while the doctors took care of Clare. As he waited his thoughts grew dark. _I knew this would happen. I knew once I told her how I really felt, she would be taken away from me. Just like Julia. I can't lose her. I love her._ He cried mercilessly.

Fitz POV

He was sitting in a room, waiting for the police officer to come back. He was scared and couldn't understand what had happened. _I just wanted to scare him. I wasn't even going to hurt him. Why would she jump in the way? This wasn't supposed to happen. If stupid Eli had just let this go-_he stopped that thought. He couldn't blame Eli. He could've have stopped this at any time too. He thought of the innocent girl, who had been joking with him at the dance, who had scolded Eli for what he had done. _What have I done?_ He thought about his family. His home life really wasn't that bad. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't awful. He had loving parents and a little sister. His thoughts lingered on his sister._ Clare is someone's little sister._ He couldn't help the anger that went through him at the thought of if it had been his sister. He would kill whoever had done this to her. _If she dies, you'll be next._ He believed Eli. _This was the girl he loved that could possibly die. Of course he was going to take out the idiot that did it to her._ He thought about his family again. They were going to be so upset, but he deserved it. He deserved to go to jail. He deserved to get killed by Eli if she died. But did she die? _Is she okay? _His anger grew. _Why won't they tell me what happened?_

A doctor walked towards Eli as a police officer walked towards Fitz. They both opened their mouths to talk simultaneously.

"She's going to live." Eli and Fitz both let out the breath they had been holding. Fitz looked up at the officer. He knew he deserved worse than whatever he was going to receive, but he would try to make it up to Clare.

"I stabbed her. It was an accident. I was going to scare Eli, but she jumped in front of him. I was aiming for the wall, but instead I stabbed her." He looked like he was about to cry by the end of it. The officer looked at him and had him sign a confession. Fitz was going to jail, where he couldn't hurt the Clare Edwards of the world.

Eli's POV

The doctor explained that it was a clean wound. It wasn't too deep, but she could have potentially bled out and died. Eli asked to see her, but was refused. _She's needs her rest. You should come back in the morning._ Eli pulled two chairs together. He was certainly not going to leave the girl he loved alone in a hospital. He had called his parents and explained what had happened. They understood. The exhaustion of the event had hit him, and he was almost asleep when Alli called his name. He looked up and saw her, Sav, Adam, and Clare's parents rushing towards the waiting room. He calmed them and explained that she was going to be fine. Alli started crying with relief and leaned into Adam. He held her while trying not to cry himself. Clare's mother was in hysterics. Her father tried to calm her, but she went on a rampage to find a doctor. The doctor allowed them to see her, but only her parents. This annoyed Eli, but at least someone would be there. Clare's father came out and told them to go home and come back tomorrow. Sav offered to give Eli a ride, but he refused. He wasn't leaving her. So he went back to his makeshift bed and thought about the beautiful loving girl who had almost sacrificed her own life for his.

Clare's POV

She woke up the next morning sore. Her stomach was very sore. She looked around. Her parents were asleep. They had pulled up two chairs by her bed and fell asleep holding each other close. This made her heart swell. Her stomach began to really hurt so she called for a nurse. The nurse brought her some pain medication and then sent in a doctor. The doctor spoke quietly so as not to wake her parents. He told her that she was going to be fine. She was relieved, but _where was Eli?_ She voiced this question to the doctor who smiled and turned around. He walked out the door. Before Clare had time to feel confused, Eli walked in. He rushed over to her side that wasn't occupied by her sleeping parents. He grabbed her hand. She frowned. This wasn't enough after what had happened. She pulled him closer and took his face in her hands. She kissed him, passionately. When they pulled back, she could see the tears in his eyes. She smiled softly.

"Eli, I'm going to be fine."

"But you could have died! Why would you do that?" She blushed. She didn't want to give this answer, but after what happened she could do it.

"Because I love you, and I all I could think was there can't be a world without you in it." She this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was shocked. He calmed down and kissed her again.

"I love you too Clare Edwards. Don't you ever leave me." She smiled up at him.

"Never?"

"Never." They kissed again; not knowing that her parents had awoke to hear almost the entire conversation.


End file.
